Sueño Reparador
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: A McCoy realmente le irrita que Jim llegue a contarle sus "asuntos personales" con Spock, sin embargo todo tiene una razón de ser. Ningún hueso es irrompible, y este ya está comenzando a ceder. / S/K/M Fluff, Prueba de Campo.


**Sueño Reparador**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ Spock/Kirk/McCoy

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, fluff, fic prueba de campo (a ver si escribo más de estos tres xD).

* * *

**Sueño Reparador  
****One-Shot**

—Jim, aun cuando tuviese un sano interés científico en los cambios físicos de un vulcano, cosa que no es así, de todas formas no tendría ninguna intención de enterarme de… por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera puedo decirlo en voz alta!

Ver la desesperación cruzar por el rostro del Jefe Médico era todo un espectáculo que Jim realmente disfrutaba observar, pero también era cierto que Bones era su amigo y no era demasiado amable de su parte hacerle sufrir con detalles sobre su relación física con su amante, sin embargo… ¡al demonio! No es como si tuviese alguien más con quien charlarlo. Además, sabía que ese _hueso_ estaba a punto de romperse.

El rubio capitán se inclinó hacia adelante con el trasero apenas apoyado en la mesa para sonreírle a su amigo —Vamos, Bones, no es mi intención torturarte con esto, solo encontré increíblemente curiosa la información sobre el proceso de procreación masculina que me ofreció Spock y quise compartirla contigo. Que tu imaginación sea lo suficientemente activa como para…

—¡Se acabó! —exclamó el médico poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba a paso veloz hacia el bar de la enfermería, siendo seguido por las risas del capitán— ¡No tengo porque aguantar toda tu verborrea de tus planes a futuro con el duende de sangre verde, Jim! Soy tu amigo, pero no soy _tan tu amigo_ —gruñó mientras descorchaba una botella con los dientes, perdiéndose el susurro de «_Aún_» que escapó de los labios del otro hombre.

Con un salto ágil pronto el capitán Kirk estuvo sobre sus pies caminando hacia el otro hombre que seguía gruñendo a media voz, negando con la cabeza con el ceño muy fruncido. Jim nunca se lo explicaría del todo, pero la verdad es que adoraba ver a McCoy en ese estado de agitación, sus mejillas apenas encendidas, los labios fruncidos y esa mirada nublada mientras cogía un trago del más fuerte licor disponible en ese sector de la galaxia directamente desde la botella. Saber que era él quien lo provocaba así le producía una extraña satisfacción. Y sabía que, muy en el fondo, Spock también disfrutaba agitar al irascible doctor.

—Oh, vamos, Bones —casi ronroneó el rubio mientras se acercaba al otro con sus ojos azules destellando. McCoy le dio una mirada recelosa mientras se dejaba arrebatar la botella—, sabes que en el fondo te encanta que te cuente de mi intimidad con Spock. Lo he podido notar, y negarlo solo lo hace más evidente. No tiene nada de malo, tú sabes. Incluso podrías unírtenos. Si quieres.

La mirada de espanto del doctor podría haber sido una respuesta elocuente para cualquiera, sin embargo James T. Kirk le conocía desde hacía años y tenía una vista 20/20, pudiendo notar enseguida ese rastro de color rojizo que comenzaba a posarse en el cuello de su amigo, subiendo lentamente hacia su rostro. McCoy podía negar todo lo que quisiera, pero la atracción y el deseo estaban allí y el capitán Kirk no era conocido por ser un hombre que dejase pasar oportunidades.

Su mano se movió, permitiendo que el fondo de la fría botella azul resbalase por la muñeca y el brazo del doctor hasta toparse con la manga del uniforme. Sus ojos no se apartaban, y aunque McCoy intentaba mostrarse claramente enfadado, no había pronunciado palabra alguna para refutar la acusación ni negar ante el ofrecimiento de su capitán, probablemente por el shock de encontrarse acorralado contra el bar. Jim le tenía en sus manos y ambos lo sabían, encontrándose el Capitán apunto de abusar de ese poder cuando el zumbido de la puerta le detuvo en el acto, retrocediendo un paso para dejar una distancia decente entre ambos.

Cómo no, en el portal se encontraba el Primer Oficial Spock observando a ambos hombres con absoluta tranquilidad, como si no les hubiese interrumpido con sus rostros a una pulgada de distancia.

—Capitán, le rogaría que no acosase al personal de la nave en horarios de trabajo. Quizás usted tiene estas horas libres, pero el Doctor McCoy está de servicio y no sería conveniente que alguno de los otros médicos o enfermeras les encontrasen en esta clase de situaciones.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba las manos en gesto de rendición, sonriendo suavemente —Ya, ya. Ya entendí. No es necesaria toda la perorata —suspiró simulando frustración mientras le entregaba al Doctor la botella, guiñándole un ojo antes de caminar hacia la salida de la oficina pasando por un lado del vulcano sonriéndole con simpatía y algo más—. Voy a dormir. Puedes alcanzarme cuando quieras, Spock, te estaré esperando.

Por el rostro del primer oficial no cruzó emoción alguna, sin embargo sus ojos siguieron al capitán hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él, volcando su atención en el otro hombre en la habitación quien cerraba la gaveta del bar, mirando con desconfianza hacia el vulcano.

—Antes de que digas nada, no he tocado a _tu hombre_ y… y fue su idea lo del alcohol, así que estoy eximido de responsabilidad por completo—gruñó antes de caminar hacia su escritorio sintiendo tras él los pasos elegantes del pelinegro.

Lo odiaba pero sabía que el oído de los vulcanos era mucho más agudo que el de los humanos y McCoy tenía la desagradable impresión de que Spock podía escuchar a través de la habitación el acelerado latir de su corazón. Maldito fuese Jim y sus ideas estúpidas.

—No es necesaria explicación alguna, Doctor, sé que es el capitán el instigador de la mayoría de las infracciones a los reglamentos que ocurren en esta nave y ya hace mucho que no discuto contra ello. También sé que usted por algún motivo considera que yo debería estarle agradecido por no tocar a _mi hombre_, como usted mismo dice, lo cual encuentro extremadamente ilógico puesto que tanto Jim como yo mismo hemos expresado nuestro interés en su persona, lo que hace mucho más probable que yo agradeciese que finalmente fuese sincero con sus deseos a que continuase en la negación que nos priva al Capitán y a mí de vuestra presencia.

La voz fuerte del vulcano a sus espaldas atravesaba el cuerpo del médico haciéndole sentir débil, y si había algo que McCoy odiaba era el sentirse débil, por lo que en un impulso de protección se giró con rapidez para quedar frente al otro hombre. Pero casi hubiese sido mejor que no lo hiciese. Se encontraban casi tan cerca como hacía unos momentos había estado con Jim y Leonard creía que su corazón no iba a aguantar tanta presión en tan poco rato.

Los ojos negros le miraron con profundidad antes de que algo que solo podía llamarse sonrisa se asomase en esos labios haciendo que el doctor sintiese su garganta seca y su mente sin ideas en absoluto.

—Por supuesto no podemos obligarle, sin embargo no está de más de vez en cuando recordarle nuestro interés. Su horario de trabajo termina en quince minutos, Doctor. Sepa que Jim estaría muy feliz si se nos une para tomar unas horas de sueño reparador juntos.

Las botas del más alto chirriaron levemente ante el elegante giro que dio antes de caminar con seguridad hacia la salida de la oficina del Jefe Médico para irse sin despedida alguna. El de cabellos castaños se quedó en el interior con la garganta apretada y las mejillas encendidas, perdido por un momento en el silencio y el vacío del cuarto.

Apoyado contra su escritorio, prácticamente podía sentir los segundos que pasaban, como los segundos se convertían en minutos y finalmente como llegaba su hora de descanso. Sintiéndose aún algo débil caminó hacia el baño de la oficina mojándose el rostro y atusándose el cabello, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza al ver sus mejillas aun estúpidamente encendidas.

—Jodidos Jim y Spock. _Horas de sueño reparador_, cómo no —gruñó entredientes antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y salir del lugar pisoteando el suelo con una seguridad que no sentía realmente.

Caminando lo más rápido posible rumbo a la habitación principal de la nave. Rumbo a la habitación del Capitán.

Rápido, antes de que entrase en razón.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hacía mucho que quería escribir un trío de Spock, Kirk y McCoy. Amo el Spirk, pero estos tres juntos son perfectos y definitivamente no puedo no imaginármelos teniendo algo los tres xD lo siento por los que no les gusta. Quería hacer algo "explícito" o mostrar más la relación, pero esto es más como un test. Quería ver si funcionaba, si Spock no quedaba muy OoC y checkear si hay más personas pensando como yo uvu así que si les gusta y dejan comentario, quizás luego escriba más._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
